


Hakumaitou Daycare

by allydyosei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Babies in onesies, Chibis, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Hakumaitou Daycare!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the AU where some characters became toddlers in onesies who still cause trouble to their senseis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Paint Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This AU was born from CAH K Project game that got me hooked with magical boys and from Shae's ideas when she made her CAH deck a few days ago.  
> Also, kudos to Shae for thinking up the name xD thank youuuuuu~
> 
> In case you'll get confused later as you read, i'll tell you which onesies the chibis were wearing.
> 
> Yata Misaki - red monkey onesie  
> Fushimi Saruhiko - blue penguin onesie  
> Suoh Mikoto - brown lion onesie  
> Munakata Reisi - blue-green peacock onesie  
> Awashima Seri - pink rabbit onesie  
> Kusanagi Izumo - gray tabby cat onesie  
> Hisui Nagare - green parrot onesie (imagine Kotosaka)  
> Mishakuji Yukari - violet butterfly onesie
> 
> So, the drabbles are not in chronological order.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chibis and their misadventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lesson was started innocently then ended in disaster at its finest.

Shiro-sensei decided that the class will do art today. He took out several art supplies and gave each student one white paper and a few colored paints to draw on their shared tables.

After giving all of the children what they needed, the white-haired teacher went the vacant spaces of the walls to tape the blank papers in case some of the kids would want to draw on the walls and Kuroh-sensei would scold him if he let them make a mess on the walls and make him them clean up.

How bothersome.

As he finished, he took a look at the children to check their progress. So far, all of them are focused on their drawings making Shiro-sensei _sigh in relief._  

Trusting that they will behave this time, the young teacher left them alone to see if he could help Kuroh-sensei in making their lunch.

 

 

Silence reigned among the children as the teacher left, only the sound of fingers dipping in paints and fingers sliding on the paper could be heard inside the room.

Blue eyes stared at his still blank paper as his mind couldn't come up with anything. With all of his supplies are untouched, Saruhiko turned to his seatmate who is _actually painting_ or just smearing several colors onto the paper.

"What are you drawing, Misaki?"

Amber eyes looked up to his best friend then down at his 'art' before lifting it up to the other, grinning.

On it, there's two big splatters of color in blue and red at the middle with a few swipes of black and orange on top respectively. At the top left is something that looks like the sun and the blue sea at the bottom half of the paper.

"I'm drawing us as **superheroes**! Look! You're the one in blue, Saru since your penguin pajamas are blue and mine's red. We'd be _super cool_ as we're saving the world and all that!"

His enthusiasm is so contagious to Saruhiko that the dark-haired child let out a small smile at small redhead's exclamation.

"Yeah, that will be great."

Misaki's face brightened at his words. Suddenly, he frowned and he looked down at his paper with a thoughtful expression on his face as if there's something missing in his drawing.

A few seconds passed when an imaginary light bulb lit above Misaki's head.

His eager face turned to the other, eyes shining.

"Let's paint on the walls Shiro-sensei allowed. Bring some of your paints!"

Luckily, Saruhiko took hold on a couple of paints in his right arm before he was dragged by Misaki on the winged sleeve of his left arm, abandoning both of their papers on the table.

As soon they got to the corner, both of them immediately sat on the nearest part of the wall and painted whatever comes into their heads.

Minutes later, Saruhiko got tired of painting, just looked at his right hand dosed in pink with a blank stare then shifted his blue eyes at his best friend, who's still immersed in painting, not noticing the light smudge of paint across his left cheek.

A sudden thought came to the penguin. He pulled the tail of Misaki's monkey onesie to catch the other's attention. The redhead turned to him with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it, Saru?"

"You have something on your face."

"Wha? Where?"

"Here, I'll do it." Saruhiko sighed before reaching Misaki's face with his right hand.

What the redhead didn't notice was that Saruhiko's hand is still wet with paint but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

As the blue-eyed boy's hand touched the other's cheek, he _discreetly_ paint a small **_pink heart_ ** on his cheekbone before pulling away.

"There, it's gone." Saruhiko told him 

"Ah, thanks!" Misaki smiled before turning his attention back to his painting.

Satisfied with his work, Saruhiko went back to his own painting, smiling to himself. Both worked in a comfortable silence for a moment until it broke by Misaki.

As he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, he felt something weird. Confused, he felt that spot over and over until something clicked in his mind.

Saruhiko, **_that liar_**

He glanced at his friend and saw he's still focused on his task in front of him, so the smaller child took the time to dip his hand in yellow paint and abruptly swiped it on Saruhiko's whole cheek, making the other jolt from the touch leading Misaki swipe more on his hoodie much to their horror.

The two froze and stared at each other, tension filled the air until it broke when both of them have started to throw the cans of paint at each other. They smacked those cans away from them, flying in different directions, leaving trails of paint at their wake.

The first people (or victims) were the lion and the peacock. One of the cans landed on their table, spilling green liquid all over it and the papers, some even splattered on their faces and onesies.

 _"My work!"_ Reisi cried, trying to salvage what's left in vain, ignoring the paint that is spreading on his onesie.

A hand shot out to stop him, making him turn to meet lazy gold eyes.

"Don't. It's already ruined." Mikoto said

"No it's not, Suoh-kun!"

"It is, Munakata."

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

_"Is too"_

_"Is not"_

_"Is too"_

_"Is no--"_ Reisi felt something wet touched his face and froze in realization.

His violet eyes narrowed in anger as it locked with amused golden eyes. Mikoto pullled back to show his left hand dripping with green paint. 

"Did you just-- _did you paint my face, Suoh?_ "

"And if I did, wha'cha gonna do? Cry?" Mikoto taunted

The other let out a thin smile, his hand crept to take hold of the thrown can and _splashed the leftover paint to Mikoto's smug face_. He laughed at the stunned look of the other on what he did.

"You should've seen your face, Suoh-kun. It looks better now with paint."

Mikoto grinned ferally.

**_"This is war."_ **

On the other hand, the others were not affected by the mess that Saruhiko and Misaki made and still making as they're now wrestling each other at their place while Mikoto and Reisi chase each other around the room, cans of paint in their hands, trying to get the other wet and it backfired.

When they ran on the two tables where their 4 classmates are seated, Mikoto attempted to hit Reisi with some purple paint, it didn't reached its target.

Instead, it went to dose the girl in a pink bunny onesie and the boy in a green parrot suit much to the displeasure of the gray cat and the purple butterfly seatmates.

"S-Seri-chan! Are you okay?" the cat fussed around her, glaring at his lion friend, who is still running after Reisi.

Seri smiled sweetly at him, making him blush.

"I'm okay, Izumo. It's just paint and I think the others are having fun."

"B-but Seri-chan! Mikoto has to apologize for what he did." Izumo reasoned

She shook her head, "It's really okay. I'm not hurt, see?"

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. Let's get ba--" Izumo was cut off as he was hit by _something cold and wet_. He lifted his hand and felt it to see the white paint then he stared at Seri in disbelief.

The girl just smiled at him while holding a can of paint on one hand and a spoon on the other.

_'Where did she get that spoon?! I didn't saw that earlier.'_

**"Let's play"**

Izumo had never been **so scared** in his life.

While Izumo is fearing for his own life, Yukari hovered over Nagare, complaining that Mikoto needed to be punished and Nagare did not deserve this.

"Why did Mikoto have to do that?" Yukari moaned as he tried to clean up Nagare's onesie.

"It's just an accident, Yukari. He didn't mean to stain my pajamas. Besides, it looks kind of fun." Nagare reasoned with him

The butterfly sighed, "I don't want to be dirty."

As he deemed Nagare clean, (more like it got messier but shhh) he went to face him. He was met with the most unexpected sight.

Nagare was _pouting_.

"Why are you pouting, Nagare-chan?"

"I am _not_ pouting."

"You are but why?" Yukari urged

"......" the other mumbled

"What was that?"

"...I wanna play too but you don't want to get dirty."

Yukari tried his best not to squeal. Who knew that Nagare-chan would be so thoughtful!

"It's fine, we'll play it then." He was rewarded by one of Nagare's rare smiles.

 

 

When both Kuroh-sensei and Shiro-sensei came out from the kitchen with trays of food for the children for lunch time, they almost dropped them in shock as they saw the scene.

The whole room _is so messy that **it looked like it has hit by a tornado**_.

**That's not all.**

The children looked like they have been puked by a rainbow. All of them looked at the adults sheepishly, having been caught at the act.

Kuroh-sensei placed the tray on top of the desk and turned to his fellow teacher with a stern expression on his face as he took the other tray on Shiro-sensei's hands.

"Clean this place up. I'll take the kids to bath them and wear some fresh clothes. I expect this will be squeaky clean in an hour, _Isana Yashiro_."

With that, Kuroh-sensei left the room, the children trailing behind him like ducklings.

Shiro-sensei sighed as he scanned the whole room.

So much for a peaceful day.


	2. The Meeting of the Lazy Lion and the Sparkling Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's first day of school and he already 'makes' a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a month since I posted the first one so I apologize that I'm very slow in writing and updating *bows*
> 
> Um, tbh i have listed the prompts that I will write for this verse it'll be..12 I think? I will do those scenarios shared to me by you guys and I am thankful and flattered that you gave so many kudos to this!
> 
> Also, thank you Shae for checking it!
> 
> Anyway, I'm still open to suggestions for this verse and any pairing can do :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the Mikorei babies here :))

The only emotion that Munakata Reisi feels at this moment is excitement.

Well, it _is_ his first day at the daycare and also his first time interacting with kids around his age since he only played with his older brother, Taishi, before going here.

He squeezed his hand holding on his brother's, looking for reassurance.

Taishi looked at him and crouched down.

"You'll make lots of friends here Reisi!! Nii-chan will be coming to pick you up later, okay?" Taishi told him, smiling.

Reisi stared at him for a few seconds before smiling back.

"Okay, Nii-san!"

Then he went towards the black-haired man waiting at the entrance, glancing back to see his brother waving at him before leaving to go home.

When he was already out of sight, the toddler turned his head back to the teacher at the entrance.

The teacher smiles at him as he approached the door. The boy looked up at him in curiosity.

"You must be Reisi. I'm Kuroh-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you, sensei!"

Kuroh-sensei chuckled, amused at the polite speech of the child.

"Come in, I'm sure everyone is very excited to meet you." he said as he ushered the little one inside before he followed and closed the door.

 

 

As Reisi entered, he noticed that there is a group circle at the left side of the room and it seems that it was storytelling time, judging by the huge picture book that the sole adult is holding in his lap at his place in the center of the group.

"...then the mermaid started to dance in front of the prince despite of the constant pain she feels on her feet like she's stepping over sharp knives. Her dance is beautiful and graceful as she was and her face is painted with a smile." the white-haired man narrated while the other children listened with baited breath.

Then, a child in a red onesie asked him, "And then, Shiro-sensei? What happened after that?"

Shiro-sensei chuckled then proceeded to ruffle the toddler's hair. He opened his mouth to answer the question but as he turned his head, his brown eyes widened on surprise at the sight of Kuroh-sensei leading their newest addition inside.

"Oh, looks like we have a new playmate, kiddies."

At that statement, all of the children at the circle suddenly turned where Shiro-sensei is looking and their eyes lit up in both excitement and curiosity as the pair approached them.

"Children, this is Munakata Reisi, your classmate starting today so I expect that you all help him and be on your best behavior today. Am I clear, guys?"

"Yes, sensei~" the children answered in unison.

With a smile, Shiro-sensei got up and went to the bookshelf to place the storybook back as some of the children went to entertain their new playmate, forgetting the storytelling that happened a minute ago.

Only two of the five kids went closer to Reisi, one sporting a huge grin on his face while the other looked gloomy and was somewhat trying to hide behind the grinning one who is smaller than him.

"Hi! I'm Yata!" the small one introduced himself

"Hello!" Reisi watched when Yata nudged his companion and made some gesture before the other kid sighed and stepped forward and raised his hand in a handshake.

"Fushimi Saruhiko." The blue-haired child took his offered hand and shook it, smiling.

"Munakata Reisi."

Then Fushimi went back to Yata and suddenly dragged him away from him, the smaller one making some indignant noises along the way.

Fushimi wanted to get away from the new kid because he's not interested, not because Yata is excited about him that it’s making him jealous. Nope, no siree.

Reisi just chuckled at their antics before settling his eyes on a boy in a cat suit with a girl fixing his hair.

He walked to their direction until he abruptly stopped as something caught in his peripheral vision and looked to his left to see a redhead sleeping on a beanbag a couple of meters away from his spot.

The child did not notice that he was staring when a childish voice called out to catch his attention.

"That's Suoh Mikoto, he's a pretty lazy one. Always sleeping whenever he pleases." the boy told him as he glanced at where Reisi was looking before staring at now curious violet orbs.

"Is he?" Reisi asked him. The boy nodded,

"Yeah, really. Ah! I forgot, I'm Kusanagi Izumo and this pretty girl is Awashima Seri-chan."

The girl blushed profusely then proceeded in pulling his hair in retaliation.

"Ow! Ow! It hurts, it hurts! Seri-chan, stop it!" Izumo wailed.

Seri just pulled it even more.

 

 

But Reisi's attention was not on them anymore, his violet eyes turned to the sleeping lion.

A few moments of debating, he walked towards him. He stopped a few inches away from the slumbering child, adapting a thinking face.

Reisi is a curious child by nature so anything that holds his interest, he _will do anything to satisfy it_.

This person has pulled his curious self into questioning and went ahead in trying to unravel the mystery of this pull.

So, with that, he did the first thing he has decided.

He shook the lion awake, _violently_.

It **seems** that it worked for the kid stirred then his head turned to take a peek.

Reisi was stunned to see hazy gold eyes looking at him in slight annoyance.

Well, he _did_ wake him wake rather forcefully.

"Hey, wanna play?"

".................."

They just stared at each other for a while until the redhead turned his head back to sleep again, ignoring Reisi's question.

For the first time in his life, the peacock felt extreme annoyance. He had never felt this towards _everyone_ he has met so far and _**this caveman**_ has dared to do that to him when he's trying to be friendly to him.

With his lips forming a thin line, he tried again.

"Do you wanna play?"

No answer.

Violet eyes narrowed, then he decides to be done for today but **_it does not mean that Reisi is going to back down from this challenge_.**

So with renewed vigor, the child left the sleeping kid to find some puzzles if they have some here.

As he left, Mikoto turned his body to watch the new kid asking Kuroh-sensei something.

"....Munakata Reisi? Tch, stuckup." Mikoto mumbled under his breath

His eyes never left Reisi as the bespectacled child now has a puzzle in his hands, and proceeded to sit near the window and dump the pieces on the floor.

 _'He is very focused'_ , Mikoto mused as the other has a concentrated look on his face while he started to piece them together - a Mickey Mouse-shaped puzzle that is rather hard for most of them but seems so easy for him.

Something clicked into the lion's mind and he grinned ferally before walking quietly in the peacock's location.

Reisi, on the other hand, is completely oblivious of his presence as he slowly finishes the puzzle.

The only warning that he got was the growing pressure on his back until he hunched over the picture of Mickey's face.

"What the--Suoh-kun! Get off my back!"

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"Kusanagi-kun of course, **so please get off of me**."

The younger one struggled against the crushing weight of the other boy until he bent to his left and got free.

Unfortunately, Mikoto didn't fare better so he came crashing on the floor ruining the half-finished puzzle in the process.

A loud groan came out of Reisi' mouth.

  

 

When he opened the door to their home, Taishi saw his adorable younger brother pouting at the coffee table, still dressed in his bird suit.

"Reisi! Nii-chan missed you! How was school?" he said as he sat next to him.

"Awful." was the response he got, making him frown.

"How was it awful? Did someone already bully you?"

"No, Nii-san. I just don't like Suoh-kun. The others are okay but this one is _a caveman_. Like, he doesn't talk a lot and sleeps almost the whole time."

Taishi let out an amused smile as he watched Reisi complain about this 'Suoh-kun'.

"Seems you've made a friend, Reisi. Nii-chan is proud of you."

"He's not my friend, Nii-san."

"Sure, whatever you say, Reisi."

**"NII-SAN!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Playground fights leads to cute moments in the end. :3
> 
> I'm so sorry guys but the snack drabble is giving me a hard time so I decided that this one will replace it and my first entry for the sarumi fest haha.


	3. Street Fighter: Playground Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some playground bullying leads to a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow! Dani here is back with another one.
> 
> I apologize that this isn't the one I did in the preview in the last few days. It gave me a hard time so I exchanged it with this one : )
> 
> Again, thanks Shae for proofreading it 
> 
> And this served as my 'first' entry for the Sarumi Fest 2016 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them. :D

Saruhiko didn't know why Nagare would do it to his best friend.

Sweet, energetic Misaki. A small ball of sunshine that rarely does anything that makes people hate him, the penguin thought as he mulled over the whole incident.

 

 

It started at the playground almost two hours ago.

He and Misaki were playing at the sandbox, just building an igloo from the wet sand they have gathered until they have no water left so Misaki decided to fetch some water from the fountain on the other side of the playground.

The dark-haired child let him go since the smaller one would only gather up water on the pail they have and come back to the sandbox.

So nothing will happen, right?

In case that an accident _does_  happen to him, his blue eyes watched Misaki's figure like a hawk.

He took his eyes off the redhead so to dust off the sand in his hands with a cloth he has and zipped up the sleeves until its covers his hands, making it look like he has flippers like those of a real penguin.

As he tilted his head upwards, he could see that Misaki was coming back with the pail full of water.

At the sight of the bright grin, Saruhiko's heart skipped a beat and smiled.

He opened his mouth to call him but his blue eyes became wide in horror when he saw it.

Misaki was still looking at him then, as he passed the seesaw he was suddenly shoved down to the ground, letting go of the pail thus spilling water on himself and on the ground.

"MISAKI!!"

The penguin rushed to his side, looking for some injuries on his friend. Worry filled his body as Misaki coughed and looked up at him with a shaky smile despite his amber eyes are tearing up in pain.

"Oh my, what a clumsy kid you are, Yata-chan." a voice commented from the seesaw.

Deep blue eyes looked at the two toddlers are or _were_ playing at the said seesaw and glared.

"Hisui, Mishakuji."

Blue-violet eyes crinkled slightly and his mouth curved in amusement while his companion giggled.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, what a surprise to see you." Nagare spoke

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's your problem with Misaki? He didn't do anything to you."

"Well~ he did though." Yukari singsonged, making Nagare nod in affirmative.

Misaki glared, anger written on his face.

"What did I ever do to you?"

Nagare smirked, "Remember the other day when you took my share of the popsicles awhile ago?"

At that statement, Misaki frowned in confusion.

"What? I did not."

"You really took Nagare-chan's popsie." Yukari rolled his eyes. "Clueless child."

"Hey!" Misaki's glare made it back onto his face. "I'm _not_  clueless!"

Saruhiko tugged on Misaki's arm.

"Leave them alone, Misaki." the boy pleaded to his friend, not liking where this is heading to.

Still glaring, Misaki relented and started to follow behind the penguin, taking the pail hastily on his other arm.

They were far from them but a little close enough for the dark-haired boy to hear the words coming from the parrot's mouth.

"My, my. I didn't know that you were a coward, Yata Misaki."

Saruhiko's head whipped back to locked with the smirking face of Nagare.

"Can you repeat that, _Hisui_?" Saruhiko asked, blue eyes taking a cold look.

Misaki was looking between the two birds, a look of fear dawning on his amber eyes while Yukari was delighted in the scene that was slowly unfold in front of them.

Nagare stood up then made his way to stand in front of Saruhiko.

"I _said_ , Yata Misaki is a coward. Also, he's super annoying like, _how can you stand him, Fushimi?_ It's like babysitting an energetic monkey."

The butterfly laughed.

Amber eyes now looked hurt and tearing up from hearing those words.

Pale hands clenched before one of them yanked hard at the pajama between the hoodie and body suit, making the person stumble.

Nagare now glared at the angry penguin in irritation, his blue-violet eyes resembling the slitted eyes of a snake.

"Let go of me, Fushimi."

"No"

_"Unhand me now or you will regret this."_

He got a tight grip as a response so he sprung into action.

The parrot pushed Saruhiko to the ground, leading Misaki and Yukari to jump in surprise and alarm.

"Saru!"

"Nagare-chan!"

Both children didn't hear them for they were too focused on fighting.

Nagare started to pull down Saruhiko's hood harshly while the penguin attempts to bite his hands.

In the background after the initial shock, Misaki was cheering for his best friend while the butterfly complained that Nagare was not cute anymore as both of the fighting children were getting progressively dirtier by the minute.

As the fight seems to get worse and more fierce, Misaki started to feel worried so he went close to the fighting pair.

He was only a few inches away when the back of his hood was suddenly pulled back in a strong grip that made him fall back.

 _"Not so fast, Yata-chan."_ Yukari said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

The redhead glared back at him in response before launching himself at the other.

Well, in short, it was a chaotic day at the playground until Izumo tried to stop both pairs from fighting while Seri fetched Kuroh-sensei.

 

 

So now, after the four children are cleaned up by Shiro-sensei under Kuroh-sensei's watching eyes, the quartet are currently being punished by Kuroh-sensei by giving them time-out and made them face the wall in reflection.

Saruhiko is located at the far left corner of the room, Nagare is on his left side while Misaki stood near his right side of the wall. Meanwhile Yukari stood far from the parrot but near the monkey, much to his annoyance.

"You will stand there **_until you reflect on your mistakes and apologize to each other, am I understood?_** " Kuroh told them in a stern tone.

"Yes, sensei." the four answered simultaneously in crestfallen voices.

A satisfied nod from the teacher gave way his thoughts and left them there for their punishment.

As he entered the other room, Shiro-sensei looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure that's okay, Kuroh? I feel bad for the kiddies."

"No, it's fine. They need this as a lesson for them."

"But Kuroh--"

"They will be fine, Shiro. This won't hurt them. _Trust me_."

A sigh, "If you say so."

Meanwhile, the chibis sat in the suffocating silence that settled after the long-haired left them in the room.

 _'Ugh, if this takes longer I might go crazy.'_ Saruhiko thought as time slowly ticked by in the silent room.

It felt hours or _years_  for all of them.

Suddenly getting fed up with their current predicament, the parrot suddenly went to Saruhiko with a sour look on his face.

"I guess it can't be helped so I will apologize for the things I said about Yata-kun." Nagare told him in an unapologetic tone.

Despite that the words grating his nerves, Saruhiko put on a fake smile on his face.

"It's okay, I forgive you." his words have some underlying venom in them.

Nagare took out his hand, "Friends?"

He took it and both shook them, their grips crushing each other's hand while letting out forced smiles.

**"Yes, Friends."**

Then Misaki went to Yukari with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, sorry about what I did awhile ago. I got caught up with what happened..."

Yukari looked at him for a moment, his face unreadable.

Seconds passed and the redhead started to feel uncomfortable. Then Yukari petted his hair and smiled which puzzled the smaller child.

"It's okay, you're a sweet one Misaki-chan." he told his response which Misaki accepted with a bright grin on his face.

With that, he went to Nagare to take his arm and drag him towards the door.

"You should play with us sometime, Misaki-chan!" Yukari called out.

Misaki waved, "I will! We should play together someday."

At his words, the parrot sulked while the penguin grimaced at the thought of them playing in the same place.

The butterfly and parrot pair now left for the playground, leaving the monkey and penguin pair inside.

As these things were going on, the two senseis watched in both disbelief and exasperation.

"Uhhh, at least they are good buddies again?" Shiro-sensei told to his co-worker with uncertainty coloring his voice.

Kuroh-sensei just facepalmed in lieu of an answer.

 

 

Meanwhile, Misaki turned to his best friend and smiled.

"I'm happy that all of us are okay now!"

Saruhiko kept his mouth shut. Even though he and Nagare will never get along, at least Yukari is tolerable in his books.

Then Misaki's face morphed into a worried expression.

"I was so scared when you got worse as you fought with Hisui."

Saruhiko just clicked his tongue.

"I was fine, Misaki. Hisui deserve it though, saying such things to you."

"Still! It doesn't help that I was really worried." Misaki's voice became shaky

Amber eyes became teary again.

This sets the dark-haired child into a small panic so he did the first thing he thought of.

He dragged his friend to the beanbags and sat down, pulling Misaki into a hug.

"W-wha? Saru---" Misaki was startled as he felt the other's arms around him.

Saruhiko nuzzled Misaki's cheek, inadvertently wiping Misaki's tears off.

"It's okay, Misaki" he murmured into his cheek

Misaki nuzzled him in return, basking in Saruhiko's display of affection.

They stayed like that for what felt a long time until Misaki bumped his nose against Saruhiko's.

The penguin jumped slightly at the contact but he reciprocated back.

"Where do you get this...nose bumping thingy, Misaki?" he asked as he received yet another eskimo kiss from the smaller child.

A blush formed on the other's cheeks.

"I saw my parents doing it a lot so maybe I wanna give it a try!" was the eager reply

Saruhiko just smiled before giving an eskimo kiss to Misaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: SNACK TIME HELL
> 
> I SWEAR THAT THIS IS THE REAL ONE OKAY?!


	4. Baby Penguin's Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title says it and he tries hard not to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i have another one and its still sarumi haha cos the fest haha im sorry
> 
> And I hope you like this....!
> 
> ENJOY

It's a normal day in the daycare. All of the children are quite busy playing outside at the playground behind the place, some are playing on their own while the others are having fun with their friends.

Around 9:30 in the morning, Shiro-sensei came out with a small bell in his left hand and started to ring it.

At the sound, the children stopped on what they were doing and looked at their sensei.

"It's snack time, kids!" he called out

Then, all of them left their places to shuffle inside, leading Shiro-sensei to make an amused smile, and seat on their appointed tables and chairs, waiting for their food.

When Kuroh-sensei emerged from the kitchen with a tray at hand, he placed the two plates of food on each table.

The snacks that the dark-haired teacher prepared for them were healthy, mostly containing fruits and vegetables.

While he hands those out, Shiro-sensei took charge in giving them their drinks which are various flavored milk.

Some of the children have started to eat as soon they got their plates and milk. Then the others have not, instead a few played with their food before eating and there's only one toddler who did neither, just stared at his with a mixture of horror and disgust on his pale face.

His seatmate noticed that he was still, moved to look at him in concern.

"You okay, Saru?" Misaki asked,

No response coming from the penguin

"Saru?" the redhead moved closer to him and saw something he didn't expect from his best friend.

Saruhiko is _on the verge of tears_ , his wet blue eyes still locked at the plate in front of him.

Then Misaki remembered it.

Saruhiko is a picky eater and _**he hates vegetables.**_

The monkey started to feel bad as he eyed the penguin's plate.

On it, it looks like the vegetables have dominated almost the whole plate. Baby corns, sliced carrots and broccoli that were stir-fried took more space than the few slices of apples and bananas.

It made Misaki's heart ache at the obvious reluctance of his friend in eating them.

"You have to eat them, Saru."

Saruhiko shook his head

" **Please, you have to eat them**. It's good for you."

The penguin just shook his head harder, his body starting to tremble.

Misaki suddenly felt guilty as he stared at Saruhiko, who looks that he will really start to cry at any moment.

 _'Okay, that's it.'_ Misaki thought before getting his plate and took Saruhiko's share of veggies and replaced them with his share of fruits.

The blue-eyed child just looked at him in bewilderment at what had just happened.

Amber eyes stared back, "There! You can eat mine and I'll eat yours. Also, can we trade milk? I like strawberry milk more than choco."

He looked kind of sheepish as he admitted the last part, his hand came up to scratch his head.

Saruhiko sniffed and he nodded, quite eagerly if I may say so, making Misaki let out a triumphant "YES!" before trading their glasses.

"Thank you." Saruhiko said as he took an apple slice and took a bite.

His friend just smiled brightly at him. "It's what **best friends** do. I'll always have your back _no matter what!_ "

Saruhiko let out a bright grin of his own at the sentence, blue eyes now shining and a pink blush staining his pale cheeks.

 _'Yeah, we're best friends.'_ he thought as he continued on eating.

Then they got scolded later by Kuroh-sensei while Shiro-sensei tried his best to make the other calm down at the same time he was laughing at the unashamed faces of the two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next drabble is a surprise and i hope its not sarumi cos i need a break from them haha i feel bad for the other chibis. *pats Nagare's head*
> 
> UPDATE: next drabble is a cuddle fest/nap time haha


	5. Snuggles Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and some moment between the two senseis :"3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After days of lazing around, writer's block and my week long vacation/birthday has come and go, i can present you another drabble.
> 
> I apologize that this the only thing i can write now...my other fics are not ready and i'm actually scared to post it really...
> 
>  
> 
> ANYHOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE KUROSHIRO. SINCE WHEN I TOLD YOU GUY THAT THEY'RE NOT AN ITEM?

It goes without saying that all children, especially toddlers, need naps to recharge their seemingly endless energy from their learning and playing.

Despite the protests of the little ones, Kuroh-sensei and Shiro-sensei picked up a few of them leading the others trying to rescue their fellow friends by reaching up a few times in vain. Both teachers ignored them and went inside the daycare then followed by the remaining toddlers.

They have settled all of the kids on the wide mattress that was set before they went out to get them.

"But _sensei_ , we're **not** sleeeeepppyyyy~" Misaki whined as he looked up at Shiro-sensei from his place with a pout on his face.

The white-haired man just smiled while he was internally screaming in delight at the cute face.

 _'This job is gonna be the death of me.'_ Shiro-sensei thought

"Nee, Misa-chan, if you're not sleepy, what are you gonna do instead of sleeping?" the white-haired teacher asked him

"I wanna go out and play again with Saru!" was the redhead's reply

The older one chuckled at the enthusiasm the little one showed.

"If that's what you want, how about Saru-chan? Did you ask him if he wants to play?"

At that question, Misaki perked up and turned to look at Saru to ask him but he was stopped as he saw his best friend sleeping beside him.

"Oh" was all Misaki could say before looking back at his sensei.

"Saru's tired and sleeping so do I have to sleep too?"

Shiro-sensei nodded, "Uhuh, you need to for you to be big and strong, okay?"

Misaki seemed to weigh on his options until he beamed at his teacher.

"Okay, sensei! I'll sleep so I can be big and strong like you said."

With that, Misaki went to Saruhiko and snuggled beside him, making the dark-haired kid loosely wrapped his arms around him in return as if the smaller child is a stuff toy.

Shiro-sensei's heart melted at the sight before he took his phone out to take a picture.

"You can't resist taking photos of them, aren't you?" Kuroh-sensei's voice startled the white-haired man

Kuroh-sensei laughed when Shiro-sensei sent a mock glare at him before grinning.

"How are the others, Kuroh? I had a little trouble with Misa-chan when he didn't want to sleep." Shiro-sensei sighed

"Seri and the others are fine. They were really tired from playing awhile ago so they were out like a light as soon as they hit the pillows." Kuroh-sensei told him.

Both men sat on the floor, exhaustion catching up in their bones.

They looked at the sleeping children who are in their usual pairs.

Reisi is sleeping face up, while Mikoto is sprawled across his stomach.

Izumo and Seri are curled on their sides, facing each other.

Nagare and Yukari lay side by side with the latter's hand holding the other's.

Lastly, Saruhiko still has his hold on Misaki, whose head is laying the penguin's shoulder, still has that protective edge on it while the monkey is buried himself further in his hold, making him look smaller then before.

The teachers smiled at the display then Shiro-sensei put his right hand on top of Kuroh-sensei's left hand.

"We're doing a great job, aren't we?"

His companion hummed in agreement.

Silence reigned for a few moments until Shiro continued on speaking.

"Ne, Kuroh, do you think she'll be proud of us? Of what we've done so far after she's gone?" Shiro asked, his light brown eyes locked with Kuroh's blue ones

Light eyes softened then turned hazy as they got lost in the memories of a small girl's laughter and sweet smile aimed towards them in the past.

But not anymore, not since years ago.

"I think she'll be proud of us. Happy even that we're getting it together." Kuroh answered, his left hand squeezed Shiro's tightly as if to emphasize his point.

He got an answering squeeze in return.

Then the black-haired man lifted the other's hand and kissed it, making Shiro blush.

As the rays of the morning light came inside, it hit the two metals from the left hands of the teachers, lighting it up in their similar shine of platinum-gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the last sarumi drabble in my list for now, the supposedly birthday drabble but i got some writer's block then haha sorry guys.
> 
> But after that, i'll do the other babies like mikorei, izuseri and nagayu :) i hope you guys are not tired of these babies yet

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about K, Magi, Yuri on Ice and other things, i have twitter!  
> Twitter: allydyosei


End file.
